


Don't Stop, Don't Move

by Lehlared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, F/M, Heavy Drinking, Hunting, Pregnancy, Running from problems, Secret pregnancy, all the stuff that goes along with pregnancy, blackout drunk, don't ask me what season this takes place in, maybe more tags to come?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehlared/pseuds/Lehlared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leigh has been hunting with the Winchesters for years but one night of bad decisions could change all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So....  
> This is my first time actually turning my imagination into word vomit. I hope you like it?  
> I usually ship Destiel but for this story I'm trying an OFC with Dean. I like to think of her personality as all of us if we were to become hunters.
> 
> *Basically unbeta'd
> 
> *Title is from Replay by Zendaya

Leigh didn’t mind her job, not too horribly at least. Sure, some days could get hectic but the diner had become her home over the last six months. She had found good and supportive friends in her kind and hardworking coworkers.

Today just happened to be one of those hectic days and Leigh was about five and a half hours into her twelve hour shift when it happened. There was that sudden pressure low in her belly that made her quickly run to the bathroom – customers be damned – for what felt like the thousandth time. It seemed like she had to pee every 15 minutes these days and the other waitresses were willing to cover Leigh for a few minutes. She just made it into the bathroom stall and sat down. Thank goodness for small mercies.  
However, luck was not on Leigh’s side because while she was washing her hands, there was a rush of liquid down her legs – and this liquid was clear.

“Fuck,” Leigh swore to herself because she knew exactly what was happening. Why couldn’t this have happened tomorrow on her day off? Or perhaps next week on her actual due date when she had requested off? No, her water had to go and break right in the middle of her shift at the diner. Just her luck.

She had felt completely fine all day too. No contractions, no Braxton hicks, nothing like that. But what else was Leigh to expect; this pregnancy had been one big ball of unexpected.  
After quickly toweling up the mess (or at least as quickly as a heavily pregnant woman could), Leigh took one last look in the mirror and just took a moment to look at herself: long curly red hair (saving money meant no more haircuts) tied into a neat but on top of her head, long pale arms and legs still muscular from her time hunting and running around the diner, denim blue eyes and a swollen belly all wrapped up in an ugly yellow uniform and waitress apron. An apron that didn’t even fit right over her belly. She looked a little disheveled. Hell, she felt a little disheveled. She was about to have a baby after all.

And all she could think was, _Well, here we go_.


	2. A Night on the Town?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When was the last time Leigh had some fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this is a lot of background. Sorry about that guys.

**Somewhere in the approximate region of about 9 months earlier**

“I think we did a mighty fine job of wiping out that nest of vampire!” Sam exclaimed as the trio exited an old warehouse down by the docks on the outskirts of Stafford, New Jersey. It was pleasant change to get out of a dangerous hunt with no more than a few large bruises each. Quite the rarity in fact. It always seemed like someone was bleeding out after something like this.

“I think this is cause for a celebration,” Dean said suddenly. Leigh knew what he had in mind: going out to the bar, getting smashed and then going home with the first girl that said yes. She also knows that she’ll agree with him even though she knows that it’s a horrible idea.

~

There are some important things to be known about Leigh Holland. She had been hunting with the Winchesters for about three years now but had been hunting in some way, shape or form for almost 10 years. Back when Leigh was 20, she had been in college getting her degree in Psychology. She was always fascinated by the human mind and brain and the idea of helping people work through their problems seemed exciting.

That Christmas Leigh was home for winter break and at the annual family Christmas party when someone – who she didn’t know at the time were actually rogue demons – had invaded the home and killed her entire family.

By some huge miracle, Leigh had managed to get out of the house and hide until those monsters had left. She had survived, but as a homeless orphan.  
Ultimately some hunters had come to town to take the demons out and that was how Leigh was brought into the life. Without further ado, she had quit school and immersed herself in the lore.

That led to her becoming a pretty decent hunter but in times of need she didn’t really have anyone to turn to when what she needed was help or even something as simple as a comfortable place to go home to. Well, at least until she had met the boys.

Leigh had run into the Winchesters while out hunting a shapeshifter. It had grabbed her and they had taught her so much and she was forever grateful to them for that.  
What the last three years had taught her is that it was nice to finally be around people for longer periods of time again. Leigh might have done some amazing good in those seven years alone but that’s just it, she had been alone.

Now she had Sam and Dean, even Cas whenever he stopped by. And while admittedly she was very attracted to Dean, Leigh loved all of them and they were her family now so she never acted on that attraction.

~

Dean suddenly waving his hands in Leigh’s face brought her back to the present. She suddenly realized that she had been zoning out while Sam and Dean were waiting for her answer.

“What?” she asks, a little behind in the conversation.

“Are you going to come to the bar with us?” a chuckling Dean asks her. He knew that she had her own world inside her head that she sometimes got lost in – something left over from her psychology days; it never failed to amuse him.

Leigh kind of wanted to come up with a reason to say no but then she tried to remember the last time she had said yes, let loose, and had some fun. She couldn’t. It had indeed been awhile and, so, with no more hesitation, she agreed to the night at the bar. They had had a successful hunt after all.

“Yeah, let’s go have fun at a bar tonight!” she exclaims, and, much to Dean and Sam’s surprise, she loops her arms through theirs and drags them toward the Impala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter came up really fast but it probably won't always be like that.  
> Let me know if you want me to keep posting chapters! (Or anything at all, I'm new to this so some help would be appreciated)


	3. Wait, what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what exactly did Leigh do last night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you!  
> You guys are awesome, thank you so much for reading!

The sun shining bright though the curtains the next morning is what woke Leigh up with quite possibly the worst hangover she has ever had the misfortune to experience. Leigh wasn’t much of a drinker to begin with, not like Dean at least, and coupled with the fact that it had been awhile since she had gone out drinking, it really wasn’t much of a surprise.

Keeping her eyes firmly shut against the sunlight, Leigh tried to roll over to the other half of the bed only to run into another warm, sleeping body.

Wait a minute.

Her eyes snap open only to find Dean next to her and completely dead to the world, oh, and completely naked.

Trying to contain the scream that is bubbling up in her throat, Leigh looked down to see that she too was naked. 

Trying to contain what was now a full-blown panic attack, Leigh scrambles off the bed and lands on the floor with a thump.

What the hell did she do last night? She remembers getting to the bar, doing a few shots (but she switched to beer after that right?), and watching as Dean spent the majority of the time flirting with a few girls at the bar. How did that translate to the two of them ending up naked in bed together? And where the hell was Sam?

Before she can think of anything else, a wave of nausea has her running to the bathroom and throwing up the result of last night’s drinking. _Oh God,_ she thinks to herself, _I am never drinking ever again_.

While lying on the cool tiles she thinks hard about last night. It’s all a little fuzzy but she remembers sitting alone at the bar for the most part. Sam kept her company for a while but he ended up leaving after a few hours claiming that he was wiped after the hunt earlier. 

If only she had thought of that too and gone back to the motel along with him.

Leigh remembers being mostly ignored; there really weren’t many guys at the bar that night, at least not ones that Leigh would want to have a conversation with. So she had watched Dean instead. That was probably the worst decision she had make that night because it only made her jealous (childish maybe, but, hey, she was only human) and that jealousy led to more and more drinking.

Somehow Dean must have noticed because the next thing Leigh knew she was back in the Impala with him and they were heading back to the motel.

Leigh remembers being crowded up again her door. She remember the feel of a hot mouth on hers, swallowing down every little moan like all the water in the world was drying up and she was a fresh spring. She remembers stumbling through the doorway, towards the bed. She remembers the almost frantic rush to get clothing off of overheated bodies. She remembers the panting and gasping and moaning that accompanied their movements. She remembers hands roaming over her body, constantly touching, every touch she gave being reciprocated in turn. And, finally, she remembers the rush of another body sliding against hers, that euphoric feeling rushing through her veins, the tension like a coil building low in her belly, and.…oh.

All of that had been with Dean. She had had sex with Dean.

Sex. With Dean fucking Winchester.

And it was probably the most mind-blowing sex she has ever had.

 

What had Leigh done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe that was my first attempt at 'smut' as you like to call it.  
> (Sorry if it sucked)  
> As always, kudos and comments are welcome!


	4. Let the Walls Cave In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the aftermath begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay this chapter is super long!  
> Sorry for not posting for awhile, I was super busy with GISHWHES!

 Just like that, the wall that is holding back Leigh’s panic attack crumbles and she is hyperventilating, again on the verge of screaming. Luckily Dean is still asleep so she runs out of the bathroom and grabs whatever clothes of hers she can find and is out the door before the scream rips out of her throat.

There is a diner nearby so she jogs over there hoping that maybe some food will calm her down. In one night she has completely fucked up everything good that she had going for her. There was no way she could stay now that she had slept with Dean. It would be too awkward, especially since he probably was looking for just a one night stand, not a relationship. Back onto the road alone, just like before she had met the brothers.  

Sighing, she sits down at the diner’s counter and looks over the menu. Well, she’d have to go back to the motel to get her stuff so she might as well bring the boys a goodbye breakfast, definitely a greasy one if the way she felt was any indication of how Dean would be feeling when he woke up as well.  

So, when the food was ready, Leigh slunk back to the room with the food back, carrying it almost like a peace offering.

Only, when she opened the door, Dean was up, dressed and washing his hands in the bathroom. He looked over at you and gave you a weak smile.

“Hey,” he said. And then he noticed the food in your hands. “Oh my God, Leigh you are the absolute best! Greasy diner food is just what I need for this hangover.”

Okay, now Leigh was confused. Shouldn’t he be angry, or at least questioning her about last night?

“Um, so about last night–,” she begins, not daring to take another step into the room, but Dean cuts her off.

“Oh yeah, about that, what the hell happened? I can’t remember for shit.”

Wait. Dean didn’t remember last night? Maybe if she played it cool she could pretend nothing had happened and she wouldn’t have to leave.

The lie fell from her tongue easily (thank you hunter skills), “Oh yeah you showed up at my door last night drunk off your ass. When I let you in, you proceeded to strip, collapsed onto the bed and promptly fell asleep.” Dean looked a little horrified at this so she went on to say, “I didn’t want to have to go get Sam to wake you up and drag you back to your own room so I just slept in the other bed.”

Placated, Dean’s focus zeroes back in on the food still clutched in your hands. “Awesome. Now, gimme that. I need some grease in my system right now,” he practically groans while making grabby hands in her direction. Leigh can only roll her eyes; you never get between Dean and his food.  

And just like that everything is back to normal and Leigh pushes the previous night’s activities out of her mind. Sam eventually comes knocking to see what happened to Dean (since it was totally not normal for Dean to sleep in Leigh’s room) and she feeds him the same lie. Nobody ever questions her story and by lunch they are back on the road, heading back to the bunker.

 

~

 

Denial, it turns out, is a good way to ignore and forget about certain troubles because Leigh has just about forgotten all about that night until almost two weeks later when she suddenly starts throwing up every day, plus she has been tired almost constantly and a little achy.  

At first she brushes it off as a really bad bout of the stomach flu but by the second week the boys took notice; something had to be going on.

One afternoon, upon returning to the kitchen that she had fled just moments before to throw up yet again, Leigh finds Sam and Dean sitting at the kitchen with somber looks on their faces.

“Why do you guys look like someone just died,” she quips trying to lighten the mood.

“We’re just worried,” Sam begins. “You’ve been awful sick lately.”

“Yeah, we just want to know what is going on,” Dean adds on.

“Come on you guys, it’s just a really stubborn stomach bug,” Leigh says with an exacerbated sigh. “I’m sure I’ll be fine in a few days.” But in all honesty, Leigh hadn’t realized how long she was sick.

Having suddenly lost her appetite and not wanting to deal with those concerned looks from Sam like he just had to find out what was wrong and fix it or that assessing look from Dean like he wanted to kill the SOB who had made her sick, Leigh decides that she just wants to be alone. She was tired again anyway so she walks back to her room.

However, sleep seemed to evade her and what the boys had said stuck with her. It most certainly got her thinking. Why was she sick all the time? Neither Sam nor Dean had gotten sick so that probably ruled out the flu. And it couldn’t be food poisoning, could it? She’d actually been eating healthier since that night she got super drunk….

Leigh’s thoughts came to an abrupt halt. That night, the night when she’d had sex with Dean. But surely they had used a condom? Right? Still, the more Leigh thought about it, she realized that she didn’t actually remember ever thinking about one.

“Leave it to drunk me to forget a condom,” she groans to herself.

But she couldn’t be pregnant; she would have skipped her period. Yeah, she had gotten her period recently…. But as Leigh counted back in her mind she realized that her last period had ended before that vampire hunt in New Jersey. Christ, she had been so busy hunting that she had forgotten to keep track of that shit.

Naturally, Leigh panics. Again. Her mind starts to run through the other signs of pregnancy but she can’t think of any. She’d never been very curious about pregnancy or spent a lot of time around pregnant women; she hadn’t even seen her mother pregnant. It wasn’t like she could ask her mother now anyway. After becoming a hunter Leigh just though she had given up that possibility of a family and never thought about it again.

And yet here she was, that possibility suddenly being thrown in her face. 

Probably pregnant.

Shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Another cliffhanger. My bad.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading, and, as always, comments and kudos are welcome!
> 
> **EDIT: As of 9/5/15 the temporary hiatus is over! Updating will still be super infrequent due to college


	5. How Can Something So Small Carry All That Power?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leigh lines the three small boxes up on the counter. Just like an assembly line, a peeing assembly line. Or perhaps like soldiers, lined up and waiting for orders.  
> \------------------------------  
> What's Leigh's next move going to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait guys! School got really busy really fast.  
> Thanks for waiting it out!  
> Enjoy!

It was like a CD on replay, only instead of a song, it was a long string of curse words.

Leigh just didn’t understand how this could have happened. Well, she understands _how_ this happened, she knows her basic biology, it was more of the why it was happening thing that was freaking her out.

And although Leigh was almost certain she was correct, she just had to know for sure.

So, using the stomach flu, and their subsequent lack of stomach medicine in the bunker, as an excuse to drive to the store, Leigh heads straight to the aisle with the pregnancy tests as soon as she gets there.

If staring down what feels like a million different pregnancy tests isn’t intimidating, then she doesn’t know what is. And she’s faced all sorts of supernatural creatures that wanted to kill her.

She’s too scared to ask for help picking one out so she grabs a couple at random (can you mess up peeing on a stick?) just in case, grabs a bottle of Pepto-Bismol to keep up her cover and heads to the checkout line.

She ends up in the line with an older, matronly woman. When she sees what Leigh is buying, the woman gives Leigh a sympathetic look.

“Morning sickness?” she asks. Surprised, Leigh nods yes before her brain can catch up and even think of lying. “Well, when I was pregnant, I found that saltine crackers helped settle my stomach those first few months. You should give them a try.”

“I - I’m not 100% sure I’m actually pregnant yet.”

“Well, Hon, either way saltines can help settle a stomach.”

Sick and tired (literally) of feeling like this, Leigh can’t help but concede that point to this nice – if a little nosy – woman, so she asks her to hold the items and quickly runs to grab some crackers from the back and then get the hell out of there before she pukes again.

-

When Leigh gets back to the bunker she beelines for the bathroom barely sparing a glance at Sam and Dean when they say hello.  

Once she is safely surrounded by those cool tiles of the room, she pulls out the pregnancy tests. Trying to maintain some semblance of order in her life, Leigh lines the three small boxes up on the counter. Just like an assembly line, a peeing assembly line. Or perhaps like soldiers, lined up and waiting for orders. Leigh can’t help but snort at her attempt at a little bit of humor.

_Jesus Christ, Leigh, enough stalling. Just pee on the damn sticks._

Being nervous about having to pee on a stick is apparently good because Leigh finds herself peeing like a nervous little dog. Soon all three small sticks are ready and waiting on the counter.

And isn’t that just something. An item so small and potentially inconsequential is about to have the power to completely change her life.

The instructions on the box say to wait a full minute for the results and if Leigh was nervous before, now she feels like her heart is in her throat, her mouth gone so dry she can barely swallow. She feels like she is drowning.

It’s the beeping of her timer has her jumping back to the present.

With a deep breath, Leigh flips over the pregnancy tests and they all say one thing:

And with one little word and three little sticks Leigh’s world comes crashing down.

“Holy crap,” she breathes to no one but herself. Her voice echoes slightly off the bathroom walls making it seem all the more startlingly real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I love kudos and comments! 
> 
> New chapter will be up....eventually  
> Updating might be slightly infrequent due to college


	6. Saltines and Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when you have to keep the biggest secret of your life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARGH I'm so sorry that it has taken me forever to write another chapter!  
> Nursing school is hard, keeps me busy and I've been having some shitty writers block.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

One thing that Leigh figures out right away is that she can’t tell Dean. Yeah, there is no way she can tell Dean. The boys know that she doesn’t go out and that she most certainly does not have one night stands.

Hell, she’s with them almost 24 hours a day. If she told them what had happened she would be caught in her lie and they would be so angry, especially Dean.

It would just about break Leigh’s heart if she had to see the look in Dean’s eyes after he knew what she had done.

So instead of breaking down and crying, or going to tell Sam and Dean, her body goes into hunter mode. She gets rid of the tests in the garbage, making sure they were hidden so nobody else would find them. Then she pretends that this is just like another case, one where instead of pretending to be an FBI agent, she just had to pretend to not be pregnant.

Yup. That’s her plan and she is going to stick to it.

Easy as pie, right?

Well, for now at least.

-

Over the next few days Leigh eats almost nothing but saltine crackers hoping to stop throwing up every meal. The lady at the store had been right and the crackers had settled her stomach enough that she was able to hide from the boys every time she was throwing up still.

Sam and Dean had chalked it up to her finally getting better. They were mostly relieved that it wasn’t something more serious than the stomach flu. Leigh was just relieved that she was still able to keep her secret.

However, as the days were slowly starting to turn into weeks, Leigh started panicking, just a little.

Okay, a lot.

She had started growing and it was starting to get noticeable. Leigh had always been athletic growing up and becoming a hunter had just solidified that; she wasn’t thin and birdlike but, rather, she was nicely built with well-defined muscles. This meant a definite lack of fat on her body so when she started to get what looked a little pudge around the middle (but she knew was just a baby growing), Leigh was worried the boys would notice.

Well, that and the fact that her boobs had practically doubled in site. There was no way that would get past Sam let alone Dean.

Leigh just knew that she had to do something, and soon. If the boys started asking questions, she didn’t trust herself to come up with a convincing lie fast enough.

Subsequently, with that thought in mind, Leigh decided that the only solution was to sneak out of the bunker early one morning while the boys were still asleep and hitchhike into town.

She ended up going to a number of stores to find what she needed and buying a handful of loose fitting shirts and some looser fitting jeans to hide her slowly growing secret.

She even found a local gynecologist to check her out when necessary.

It was exhausting but it seemed that Sam and Dean were none the wiser to her early morning escapades.

On one such day, when Leigh was walking through a maternity section, she saw a display for all those _What to Expect When You’re Expecting_ books and grabbed one on a whim. She figured that since she was going at this alone she might as well know what was going on. Leigh started reading a few pages here and there when she knew that neither Sam nor Dean could walk in and catch her.

She almost treated it like the research that Sam always had them doing for one case or another. Only, this time, it wasn’t just some mythical god, but rather honest to God actual child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> I love getting the kudos notifications, y'all are the best!   
> (Again, I don't know when the next chapter will be up because school :/)


	7. Update

Hi Everyone!

If you're reading this, then I thank you for following my story.  
I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated last fall but nursing school has just wiped me out. And I have some writer's block.  
I've been writing, just not the stuff that will happen in the next chapter.   
I appreciate your patience and hope to have a new chaper some day.

L


End file.
